This invention relates to a method of indexing a dictionary with coordinate markings and special symbols for quickly locating an entry without turning page by page.
Conventionally, an index system or a reference number system is provided on the fore edge of a dictionary for aiding a user in finding the entries that are sought. As all the entries in a dictionary are usually arranged in alphabetical order, the known index systems generally include the marking of the English alphabet on the pages covered by the same first letter of the entries, the arrangement of thumb indexes on the fore edge of the dictionary, and the provision of specified colors and stripes along with the alphabet marks. For many years these index systems have been widely used by people but little improvement has been made for quickly locating the desired entry at the exact page. Therefore, the user can find the entry within a specified region but must turn each page in that section to locate the exact one that is sought. The Swiss Pat. No. 253020 issued to Paul Senn on November 1, 1948 taught a color coding system in combination with the English alphabet labelled on the fore edge of the dictionary; and the French Pat. No. 2,291,039 issued to kimel also disclosed an indexing system with different marking stripes assigned to the individual letters, yet all these indexing systems share the same problem as described above.